Neglect
by seattlecsifan
Summary: This my first ever geekfiction smut-a-thon entry. Being it was written especially for the smut-a-thon, it contains explicit sexual situations. My prompt was Unmasked. This is a story about how Sara deals with Grissom's occasional neglect.


**This story contains explicit sexual content.**

**Please read responsibly.**

**Neglect**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I was a bachelor for a long time before I met Sara. To tell you the truth, I was a bachelor for a long time _after_ I met Sara. I'd had my affairs, but I'd never really let a woman into my life before her. And unfortunately in my case, that old adage 'It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks' is too often fitting. 

I have to admit that sometimes I neglect Sara. Sometimes it's because of work, since we're both workaholics and double shifts aren't uncommon. We both work fewer hours now than we used to and I'm surprised that the fact that we are both working less hasn't given us away to our friends. I suppose that they've known from the beginning that Sara and I were in love, and just too scared to do anything about it. No…_I _was just too scared to do anything about it. They haven't noticed anything, even though the sexual tension between Sara and I has lessened and we now spend fewer hours at work. It's obvious that we're in love, but then we always were.

Sometimes I neglect Sara because I forget that I'm not a bachelor anymore. I get caught up in reading a book, writing an article, or playing with my bugs. Sara usually lets me know when I've done that.

We've got a very good sex life. Not as racy as it was in the beginning, but very satisfying nevertheless. Sometimes one of us feels like shaking things up - usually after I've spent too much time on something other than Sara.

I didn't really notice anything when she walked into my home office tonight and sat in the overstuffed armchair with a book. When I raised my head to work a kink out of my neck I could tell that she thought that I'd been spending too much time mounting a collection of sphinx moths. Sara sat in the armchair wearing her silk robe loose around her, with the black La Perla lingerie set I'd given her for our first anniversary and the stiletto heels that she refused to wear out of the house. She had one leg flung over the arm of the chair in a very erotic pose, and she was holding a trashy romance novel called _Unmasked_. Although I don't think she was really reading it because as soon as I looked up she ran a hand down her body and slid it under her panties.

Feeling my manhood spring to life and my eyebrows shoot up to meet my hairline, I leaned back in my chair and removed my glasses to watch for a moment. She dropped the luridly jacketed book on the floor and started to rub a taught nipple with her free hand. I got up and walked around my desk to stand in front of her. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and felt my cock throb fuller. I love the smell of Sara when she's aroused. She smells of lust; musky, slightly sweaty, and totally dangerous. It's intoxicating. I leaned down and kissed her deeply, bracing one hand on the back of the chair and stroking the silky skin of her abdomen with the other.

Breaking the kiss, I looked into Sara's eyes as I brushed her hand aside, and slipped my own inside her panties, resting my palm on her vulva. Her eyes were dark, as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. I could tell I really had been neglecting her - she was very tight when I slid first one finger and then a second into her soft wetness. Sara closed her eyes and moaned, tilting her pelvis to grant me easier access. I let my palm barely touch her clitoris as I fucked her with my fingers, thrusting in deeply and pulling slowly out.

I watched her intently as she tried to raise her hips for more contact with my palm, eyes flashing open with a look of frustration as I kept the contact with her clit at a bare minimum. I could see the patina of sweat on her skin and the tendons of her neck straining as she twisted her head sideways, squeezing her eyes shut. Her breathing was ragged, she was very close now. Pulling my fingers halfway out I started to lightly massage her G-spot. I found her clit with my thumb and flicked it as she started to climax, pulsing on my fingers. I slid my fingers deeply into her as she contracted several times, a low growl escaping her throat, body arching stiffly.

Wrapping my hands possessively around Sara's hips I knelt between her legs, sitting back on my feet and resting my head on her stomach for several minutes. Sara's breathing returned to normal as she slowly relaxed. She slid the fingers of both hands into my hair and tugged on my head, lifting it so she could kiss me, gently at first, then deeper and more passionately.

When she started to tug on my sweatshirt I rose and pulled it over my head, flinging it aside. I stepped forward to stand between Sara's thighs, watching as she ran her warm palms over my chest. I felt the breath catch in my throat when her thumbs flicked over my nipples. As her hands trailed slowly to the waistband of my jeans, I thrust my hips forward, willing her to release my stiff cock from its denim prison.

Grinning up at me with her beautiful gap-toothed smile she pushed the brass button through its hole, caressing me through the fabric. Returning her attention to my fly she slowly slid down the zipper. I could hear the metallic sound mingling with our heavy breathing in the quiet room.

I was so aroused that it was painful; a beautiful aching pain. Sara slid the jeans down to pool over my bare feet and I kicked them impatiently aside. She then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of my boxers and lifted them over my erection, freeing my throbbing cock. I quickly stepped out of them and buried my hands in Sara's soft brown hair. I shuddered as she leaned forward and licked the dribbles of pre-ejaculate from its tip.

I sank to my knees and pulled her forward to the edge of the chair. Sliding my fingers under her panties, I pulled them off, burying my face in them before tossing them aside. I grabbed my cock with my right hand as I caressed Sara's hip with my left. Slowly I dipped the tip into her wetness and slid it up to lightly rub her clit, then back down to softly press against her tight anus. I concentrated on Sara's face as I rubbed slowly against her, trying not to lose control. I had to atone for my neglect.

After several passes up and down, I saw the muscles of her jaw start to twitch and I entered her slowly, until the breath caught in her throat. Although she was very wet, she was still very tight. As she adjusted to me being inside her and relaxed, I eased a little further into her; just a half an inch at a time. I didn't want to hurt her. I'd done enough of that in the past.

Finally she growled, "Stop toying with me Grissom. Fuck me hard, damn it!" That was my undoing and I thrust into her deeply, as hard as I could, hearing my flesh slap against hers.

"Jesus, you're big Grissom. Oh fuck, but that hurts so good."

I can tell what Sara wants out of sex by how she talks. No words at all means desperate and fast. Soft whispers of affection mean slow and gentle. Lots of swearing means rough and nasty. Usually it's whispers and moans.

I like them all, and if she wanted it rough and nasty, it was fine by me. I hooked her legs over my shoulders to give her as much penetration as I could.

"Am I big enough for you baby?"

I grasped one of her breasts and squeezed tightly, pinching the nipple a little harder than I normally would. She bit my shoulder and I pumped harder, with more abandon. "Will you come hard for me?"

Sweat dripped off my nose to join the sweat trickling between her breasts. I thrust deeper still. I was bewitched by her.

"Fuck, Grissom, you're so fucking good. Oh babe… Harder. Oh that's it. Oh fuck I'm close now, so fucking close. I want to feel you come inside me babe, on me…Jesus."

As Sara reached down to rub herself, I started to come, pulling out to spray a jet of semen on her hand and clit and then thrusting back into her. I buried myself as deeply into her as I could, pulsing as she threw her head back and came with a low cry of relief.

I could hear the blood roaring in my ears as lights exploded behind my clenched eyelids. Her body jerked convulsively around me as she came.

I released Sara's legs from my shoulders and continued to move gently inside her, trying to hold on to my erection. I had a feeling Sara might be in the mood for more. I ran my palms from her hips up to her breasts and circled her nipples with my thumbs. With a deep shuddering sigh she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"More?" I asked softly. She smiled shyly and nodded once. I knew just the thing to get her off one more time, a secret fantasy that she'd shared with me when we were new lovers.

I pulled out of her and stroked myself a few times, making sure Sara could see me. Then I dipped my head and began to lick my semen from her hand. Sara's groan made my cock twitch in my hand.

Raising my head, I gazed into her eyes, "God, Sara, I love to taste myself on you."

She closed her eyes and thrust her hips towards me. Lowering my head I cleaned the semen from her mound. Settling back, I sat on my crossed ankles and rubbed my cheek on her thigh. She moaned and squirmed a bit in the chair. I started to tease her labia with my tongue. God, she tasted good, sweet and spicy, with just a hint of bitterness from me. As I started to stroke myself with more vigor I thrust my tongue in deeper. I rested my arm against Sara's leg to make sure that she could feel me masturbating. She moaned and reached out a stiletto clad foot to rub against my cock. Jesus, one of _**my **_fantasies.

I moved my attention to her clit, and softly caressed it with the tip of my tongue. I knew it must be over-sensitized by now. Sara made a soft mewling noise that made my pulse quicken. I rubbed my cock against her stiletto-clad foot . God, it was good. I thrust my tongue deep inside Sara's sweet silken folds as she started to pump her hips to meet me. I could tell she was close; we both were.

When Sara's hands started to tighten on my shoulders, I moved my attention back to her engorged clit and took it gently between my lips. This time she cried out softly as a more gentle climax overtook her.

After she finished I turned my attention to my own needs. Sara slid her other foot under my engorged cock and I braced myself against her knees, as I stroked myself harder and faster. Looking down at her beautiful stiletto-clad feet, I circled the head of my cock with just my thumb and forefinger, using short fast strokes to pull the foreskin over the knob. Sara rubbed my balls with the tip of one of her shoes and I stroked my entire length hard, thrusting my hips forward into my fist and coming in several hard pulses over her shoes. Sara rubbed a shoe gently against my softening cock as she tousled my hair.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sara slid off the chair and pushed me back onto the rug. Lying down next to me, she settled her head on my shoulder and threw an arm and leg across me, muttering, "Damned bugs."

I don't know why, but sometimes I neglect Sara.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *


End file.
